The present invention relates to a driver-slip control system for a wheeled vehicle in which a wheel is braked and/or the driving torque is reduced if the speed of a driven wheel exceeds, to a predetermined extent, a reference speed obtained from the speed of a non-driven wheel by filtering.
A drive-slip control system having the above features is known from German Patent 1,806,671. When a vehicle drives into deep snow on one side with such a drive-slip control system, drive slip is detected at the driven rear wheel due to the retarded non-driven front wheel which simultaneously forms the reference, since the filtered speed (reference) is completely or partially corrected to the wheel speed. This is in principle incorrect since the vehicle is in fact travelling at a higher speed As a result, the driven rear wheel is braked or the driving torque reduced.